Piel verde y magia robada
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Dicen que su historia se les cuenta a los niños, justo antes de dormir. Dicen, también, que ambos juntos formaban algo que iba más allá de la imaginación. Reto Soñador: Homenaje a Dreamer.


**Disclamer**: Algunos susurran que esto es de Jo Rowling, no si será verdad.

* * *

**Piel verde y magia robada**

_(Homenaje a Dreamer_)

* * *

Él es un hijo de muggles –sucio, apestoso, roba poderes que no le pertenecen y pretende ser aceptado cuando no lo merece–, que al divisar la inmensidad del castillo entre una nube que se mueve y el tren que avanza, se queda sin aire, completamente maravillado. Ella es una bruja sangre limpia –con verrugas y piel verde, hace pociones a medianoche en una cabaña abandonada y se come a los niños– que, aunque ya había visto imágenes del colegio en diversos libros y escuchaba ansiosa las historias de su hermana, no puede sino repetir como en un espejo y sin saberlo, la expresión de ese joven (a seis vagones de allí, el asiento junto a la ventana).

(_Es ese pequeño guiño que le hace al entrar al comedor, cuando roza su brazos con su mano, cuando le pregunta con voz leve y levemente entrecortada '¿no es lo más mágico que has visto en tu vida?' y ella sonríe, sin saber siquiera su origen, pues el gesto es dulce y no puede estar más nerviosa._)

Él es un simple chico humilde con uniforme negro y un poco de amarillo; ella una adolescente rica y pulcra con túnica azabache y detalles esmeralda. Él, con la sonrisa encantadora siempre presente en el rostro (_no quiere evitarlo_), se dispone a ayudar a cuantas personas pueda; ella, alzando la barbilla y mirando a todos desde la altura (_no puede evitarlo_), camina por los pasillos a pasos agraciados.

(_Tiene miedo: no debe estar allí. Siente que Bella la vigila y Cissy reprocha sus acciones a media voz. Pero todo acaba cuando lo observa posado contra ese árbol y 'gracias por haber venido' se adelanta hacia la chica, su corazón bombardea por algo que no debería emocionarlo y juntos, en ese claro oculto en los límites del bosque, empiezan a hablar tranquilamente._)

Él desde siempre tuvo que pelear por lo que ansiaba, contra los chicos de la calle lateral que siempre abusaban de sus músculos y los insultos; a ella le dieron todo en bandeja de oro desde tiempos inmemoriales, no hacía más que llamar a su elfo para cumplir cualquier capricho que se le ocurría.

(_Los ojos brillan, fulgurosos y auténticos, y el pecho se expande, orgulloso de sentirse un poquitín digno para juntarse, a causa de la joven que llega mirando a los lados y murmurando un tímido 'lo siento,' pues –por primera vez– llega retardada a la cita. No importa, de todos modos, ya que su presencia vale mucho._)

Él tiene un tejón en la bufanda de invierno, que utiliza para abrigarse del frío entre las guerras de bolas de nieve con los Ravenclaw estratégicos; ella, en sus guantes bordados con hilos de plata y hechizos auto-reparables, destaca una serpiente enroscada que se mantiene presente a lo largo de los años.

(_Ambos se besan, con cautela y algo de miedo, cuando sus labios con pequeños roces se encuentran cierta tarde de otoño; después de que la chica llegara preocupada, prometiéndole que hablará con su hermana para que así no vuelva a amenazarlo._)

Uno tiene el uniforme desgastado, con roturas por aquí y arañazos por allá, también una quemadura por haber girado la varita hacia la izquierda en vez de la derecha en clase de encantamientos. La otra, al notar la perfección de su ropa y la brillantez de la tela, sólo desea aprender hechizos adecuados para poder ayudarlo y hacerle el día a día más sencillo.

(_Se abrazan, tratando de conseguir el calor del otro cuerpo y sentir en su piel la protección duradera. Fingen que con ello, algo tan simple como verse a los ojos y estar reflejado, pueden resguardarse de esa guerra que pronto va a explotar._)

Él es el padre de la jovencita que corretea hacia sus brazos; ella la madre de la bebé con cabello colorido. Él sonríe y saluda con la mano en todas esas fotos que cuelgan en la pared, esas que atesoran momentos familiares y eventos importantes; ella, envuelta entre sus brazos, tiene la mirada más feliz que se ha visto nunca en alguien de su linaje.

(_Se aman irremediablemente. A pesar de los prejuicios que la envuelven y los mitos que lo rodean. Sin importar los secretos que llevan a cuestas o el peligro que eso desenvuelve. Ignoran ese mago oscuro que se alza sobre todos y entre cuyos objetivos destacan personas como ambos.)_

Él es Tonks, ella Black. Su nombre es corto, pensado apenas por una madre distraída, _Ted_; su nombre es largo, buscado entre constelaciones y significados ocultos, _Andromeda_. No obstante, su historia parece relatarse en cuentos infantiles: narraciones de escuelas y varitas, de obstáculos e impedimentas; donde el amor y siempre triunfa y la moraleja reside en _querer es poder_.

(_Son uno, pues la magia que surge entre ellos es demasiado fuerte para separarlos._)

* * *

_Participa en el Reto Soñador de Weird Sisters. Debo darle crédito a Dubhesigrid, pues de ella surgió mi amor por esta pareja y la visión de ambos. No se si habré logrado hacerle justicia ambos, al menos doy mi granito de arena._


End file.
